A King's Light
by Little Miss Ribbons
Summary: King Erendor has a chance to make up for his lack of action during the attack on Domino. The young princess has been found and is in need of a guardian. Follow the royal family of Eraklyon with the addition of the last princess of Domino.
1. Chapter 1

King Erendor of Eraklyon was horrified. The reports his scouts were bringing back of the condition of Domino was not at all favorable. The realm was slowly freezing over, and the volunteers working to get the refugees off of the dying planet were forced to move at a breakneck pace. No sign had yet been found of Oritel, Marion, Daphne, or the new baby.

He sighed and pressed his forehead into the cool glass of his study's window. He had failed. He had sworn to Oritel that he would offer aid if the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino. But that was before those damned witches leveled the city of Havram and threatened to the same to the rest of his kingdom if he helped the Dominian king. He had left his friend of so many years, his wife, and children to die. Oritel had sent a letter just a few weeks ago asking Erendor to be the new baby's godfather, which he accepted. A plan was being made for her christening and name announcement. Now the poor child was probably dead, never able to live the life that she had been born to.

He heard footsteps, someone was hurrying down the hall. Despite his orders not to disturb him.

His study doors swung open" Your grace, the Dominian ambassador has been found. He has news, but he insists in only speaking with you." The page bowed and waited for his king's response. Erendor sat back in surprise, this is the first news he had heard of a survivor with any kind of ranking. The people the Ancestresses had specifically targeted. He stood up quickly. The ambassador had news, perhaps Oritel and Marion had been found.

"Send him in boy." The page nodded, heading into the receiving hall to fetch the man. The king gripped the edge of the desk and waited.

The man who entered the study, looked almost nothing like the Sir Edward Markham who had left for Domino about a month ago to help plan the new princess's was usually clean shaven, but now his jaw and cheeks were covered in rough hair. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, he looked haunted, like he had seen something that no man should ever see. He bowed to the king, and ran his fingers through his hair."Your grace, I hope you are well." Edward's face was twisted in discomfort, it was hard to wish anyone well when you had seen the destruction of Domino.

"I am not well Markham, I don't think I will be well until I know what has happened the Oritel and his family."He rubbed his face with his hands. Erendor had never felt so tired in his entire life, he knew he needed to sleep but he couldn't. He needed answers. "You have something to tell me I understand?"

"We've found the girl your grace." Erendor looked up, which girl? He must mean one of the princesses, but was it Daphne or his goddaughter? Was she dead?Wounded? He found himself unable to speak.

The ambassador took this as a sign to continue"The little princess, her nursemaid hid in a passage with her and waited for some kind of sign that it was safe to leave. The child is unharmed, your majesty." Erendor dropped his face into his hands and exhaled in relief at least one was alive.

"Are there any signs of her family?" He looked at the ambassador who was looking down at the carpet and wouldn't meet his king's eyes. So that was it then they were gone.

"I want my goddaughter brought here immediately Markham. Before the council can get ahold of her. Those fools will try to use her as a political pawn. I won't let that happen to her. I owe the girl that." The ambassador nodded and headed out the door. He would have to arrange for an extensive guard for the princess and nursemaid. The ancestresses allies were still lurking.

Amelia had been newly employed by the royal family to look after the baby princess. She hadn't expected things to end up like this however. Amelia Green had been hopeful for her future, she was to remain apart of the princess's household until she married, maybe go with her to her new kingdom. She was going to watch her grow older, help see to her upbringing. Amelia would wipe the little girl's tears when she first learned to walk, and fell down. Tell her stories to calm her when thunder and lightning ripped across the sky. Help her dress for her first ball. But now the kingdom of Domino had been flattened, her charge was without a kingdom, without her family.

The baby started to whimper and squirm in the bundle of blankets. Amelia bounced her a little. The princess had been crying and fussing ever since they had gone up in the ship heading to Eraklyon. She was really too young to be flying, but none of the portal runes on Domino were working, and this was the only way to get the baby to safety.

She wondered what would happen to her upon arrival. Amelia would likely be replaced by an Eraklyonese nurse, they weren't exactly known for being nurturing and loving women. And the child needed that surely, with her parents and elder sister very likely dead. Amelia looked down at the little girl, who was sleeping peacefully now, eyes closed over her blue eyes. Amelia lifted her tiny fist and pressed a kiss to it. What ever happened Amelia was determined to protect the little princess, and make sure that she knew she was loved.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ship landed on Eraklyon, Amelia forced herself to remain calm, and clutched her charge close to her chest. She was supposed to remain in her seat with the unnamed princess, until Sir Markham came to escort her out to the carriage. The baby stirred and opened her eyes, Amelia smiled at her and held out her pinkie finger for her to hold. She grasped it and gurgled in delight. The poor little girl had no idea of the turmoil that surrounded her, the only thing she cared about was Amelia. She was the center of that little girl's world at that moment. Amelia wondered what it would be like to have that kind of innocence again. But all hope of that was gone.

She could still hear the screams of the citizens of Domino's capital. Children crying out for their mothers, wails of people trapped under the crumbling castle walls, and she couldn't do anything. If she had left the place she was hiding, both herself and the baby would have died.

She remembered when the captain of the guard had charged into the royal nursery. He was panicked, and he quickly ordered Amelia to take the princess through the emergency passage. He then ran out, trying to evacuate other members of the court. Amelia reached into the baby's crib wrapping her up in the worn blankets she kept under it. If someone saw her with the baby they would assume it was her's because of the old blankets, not a princess. The nursemaid pulled back the old rug to reveal an escape hatch, she quickly went down the steps leading into the passage. Closing the hatch behind her she had ran towards the emergency chamber, praying for safety.

The door opened and Amelia jumped. The little girl was startled and began to cry. Amelia stood and began to bounce the child to quiet her. Sir Markham fiddled with the hat he was holding in his hands.

"I apologize Miss Green, but we must head to the carriage now. His majesty is anxious to see the child." Amelia clutched the baby closer to her chest, and allowed the Eraklyonese knight to lead her out of the ship.

Erendor waited somewhat patiently in the throne room. Markham was late, perhaps something terrible had happened,despite his best efforts. The ancestral allies still roamed the dimension, they were raiding cities, looting their sacred magical artifacts. What was to stop them from finding the last remaining member of the family their mistresses had targeted, and killing her. He could not rest easy until the baby was within the safety of the castle walls.

"Erendor?" He turned to the person behind him. It was Samara, she was frowning and looked worried. "What is going on?"

"I'm waiting for Sir Markham to arrive." the king stated calmly. Samara's frown deepened and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was he not here earlier to brief you on the Dominian situation? Why is he coming back again? From what understand he should be visiting other to find a place to safely house the refugees." Samara approached her throne, putting a hand on one of the armrests. She brushed her red hair away from her face, and eyed her husband wearily.

"He returned to Domino several hours ago, he is bringing a group of refugees here from the palace. Mostly servants, but there is a duchess and a lord among the party." Erendor looked out one of the large windows, people were milling all around the courtyard, prepping supplies for the arrival of Sir markham's party. Food, blankets, clothing, everything they would need was being provided. The king was sparing no expense in the care of his fallen friend's subjects. He would not allow his subjects to think their king had sat back and done nothing for these suffering people. The Inter- Dimensional Council was doing little, fearing that harboring Dominians would lead to an attack on their own realms. Even the search parties being sent to Domino to find survivors were pitiful. It disgusted him.

"You are bringing refugees here!" Samara whipped around to face him, she looked horrified, angry that he would dare make such a choice. "They will attack us, Erendor, raid our palace, kill our son! Do you have any idea what you have done?" The king saw red.

" Have you know sympathy for these people!," he shouted and took a deep breath,"Their homes have been ripped from them, families torn apart, thousands of years of culture blown to smithereens in just a matter of hours! They are ashamed that they could not defend themselves! Those people had been abandoned and left to rot! I will not sit back and turn a blind eye , I won't forsake them like everyone else has."He ran his hand over his face, then looked at his shocked wife.

"The Markham will be arriving any moment Samara. Perhaps you should go now." She curtsied, as was customary, and headed for the door. She exited the room without a word escaping her lips. Erendor was almost thankful for that.

Amelia was in awe of the royal palace of Eraklyon. Surely it was just as grand as the Dominian castle which she had been residing in for the better part of a year, but somehow it looked bigger, more intimidating. She drew the curtains of the carriage window closed, and turned to face Sir Markham."My lord?" The knight looked at her now.

"Yes, Miss Green?" He said this stiffly. Amelia got the impression that he usually did not spend this much time with a person of her station. She shifted the baby in her arms.

"What is to become of me? Of the princess?" As soon as she spoke the words, she wished she hadn't. What could this man know about what the king had planned for them? Why would he even care? The knight only gave her a small smile. The little princess stirred again, and began to take in her unfamiliar surroundings. Sir Markham extended a finger out to the baby which she grasped, as tight as she could with her little hand. He smiled wider.

" I don't know Miss Green, I don't think anyone does. We shall just have to wait and see." The knight gently removed his finger from the child's grasp as the carriage stopped. "Well it appears that we have arrived."

Alright a bit of a slow start but I'm trying to lay a little ground work. Next chapter Erendor, Amelia, and Bloom. And her godfather will be giving her a name. Feel freee to leave me any suggestions and comments!

XOXO Grace


End file.
